


Victorious Prompts & AUs

by Rolf-Wolf-Of-Thunder (SheRolf)



Series: Prompt Series [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRolf/pseuds/Rolf-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different prompt (written by me) varying from one shots, two shots, three shots and multi chapter stories that are available for any writer to use (so long as I'm given a heads up so I can read and post a link to it and creditations for the prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dragging all my prompts over to FF.net so I will be posting a link to stories that have already been written (but don't let that deter you, if you see a prompt you like feel free to write it)

**Title - Toys**

**Type - One Shot**

**Rating - T**

**Genre - Humour**

**Shipping - Jori (Jade x Tori)**

**Plot -**

Jade finds Tori's box of sex toys and decides to confront her about it...

**Extra:**

Set after "yes"

* * *

_**Authors :** Azkadellio ([x](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10543500/1/Toys))_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title - Say Hello To My Little Friend**

**Type - Oneshot**

**Rating - M/MA**

**Genre - Angus (I think)**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot -**

Tori wakes up to find herself gagged and tied to a bed to a bed in someones soundproof basement with her deepest darkest secret exposed and dangling freely between her legs for the word to see, as she struggles to get free she wonders who is behind this andd where her clothes are. She gets her answer when the door opens and in comes a sexier than normal Jade West and she knows shes in for the time of her life...

**Challenge** **:**

Must last for a week and cannot do the same sexual activity more than three times

**Extra:**

Tori - G!P

Dominatrix Jade

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title - Lust vs Love**

**Rating - M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Main Character - Jade**

**Plot -**

Jade West is in love with Tori Vega but refuses to admit her feelings and instead becomes even more gankish to cover it up. During a visit to a magic shop, the shop keeper senses the sexual tension between the two girls and tries to help however after Jades display of rude attitude between the two she decides to curse the goth girl, summoning a spirit (succubus) to haunt the goth girl instead with the warning that only by admitting her love to the girl will she be free...

Will Jade admit her feelings to Tori so she can live peacefully? or will her Pride, Reputation and Libido get in the way?

* * *

 

**Extra:**

The Spirit takes on the shape and form of a very hot Tori Vega with the exception of crimson eyes

Only Jade can see, feel, hear the spirit

Tori loves Jade too

Set after "Tori goes Platinum"

Jade is NOT in a relationship with Beck


	4. Chapter 4

**Title - Doggy Mayham**

**Type - OneShot**

**Rating - K+/T**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character - Cat & Jade**

**Plot -**

Cat gets asked to look after her aunts house for the weekend. After a while she gets bored and invites Jade over to keep her company however she forgets to tell Jade that her aunt has two guard dogs so Jade ends up finding out the hard way...

**Extra:**

Dogs are Dobermans

Jade drops her bag containing her phone and car keys in her hast to not get caught

Guard dogs are just really friendly but the spiked collars and names gives people the wrong idea

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title - Kitty with Highlights**

**Type - Multi Chapter**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character - Jade, Cat & Tori**

**Plot -**

During a science fair, Robbie's machine malfunctions which turns Jade into a cat, Cat sees the cat and chases after so she can take it home an play with it and dress it up and adopt it, Tori seeing the cat running away like it's life depends on decides to step in and save the cat from Cat, but Cat won't give up so easily...

**Extra:**

Jade is stuck as a cat for a month

whichever highlights you chose is the highlight the cat has


	6. Chapter 6

**Title -** **Psychos**

**Type - Multi Chapter**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Suspense/Horror**

**Shipping - Could Be Jori**

**Plot -**

Jade has  **Dissociative identity disorder (DID) [also known a Multiple Personality Disorder]**  one of her personalities being an extremely dark and dangerous version of herself, so dangerous that she tries to keep her locked away from the world. But when Tori not only gets another one of her plays cancelled, she gets her a weeks detention and she loses the lead role in an up coming play the school the stress is too much and she finally loses control to her other side, turning her into a crazy, evil, deadly and broken version of herself. Now this personality wants revenge and to teach Tori a lesson - that no one messes with Jade West - and plans on doing so by kidnapping tori and subjecting her to months of torture as punishment.

Four months later in the middle of an episode Jade gaines control over herself to find herself in an old abandoned warehouse where her other side was holding Tori, when she sees Tori she finds a broken, abused, slightly under weight Tori who is not only sporting different injuries but is also now completely and utterly terrified of Jade...

**Extra:**

Jade's dangerous personality goes by the name Jaydelyn - That is why she hates the name so much

Set in their last year of school

Jade can sometimes have conversations with Jaydelyn through a mirror although Jadelyn isn't always nice to her

When Jade has an episode, she can not remember anything that happens during it

The only people who know of "Jaydelyn" is her older brother, parents and Cat - who keep Jade's D.I.D a secret

* * *

_**Authors:** thewonderwomanpost  ([X](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10814128/1/Psychos))_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title -** **Secrets**

**Type - Three Shot**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Suspense**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot -**

When Tori and Jade's diaries both go missing they both start to suspect their friends, after a while they find out that the same thing has happened to a few other students at hollywood arts as well as other schools. A few weeks later a web page called secrets unlocked is becoming a a hit at schools, posting secrets online about the most popular "high class" students in various schools and Jade and Tori are one of them...

**Extra:**

SecretsUnlocked dot com is a webpage run by the "losers/nerds" of various schools as a way to get back at people

Tori & Jade's secrets include their fears, embarrassing moments from the age of 11 till 17, things they say about some people in HA and other things


	8. Chapter 8

**Title - Playing with Fire** **  
**

**Type - One Shot**

**Rating - M**

**Genre - Romance/Humour**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot -**

Tori keeps teasing her girlfriend Jade and threatening to withdraw sex when she fights back, finally Jades had enough and decides to get Tori back over the 4 day weekend and invites her over to her house as her father has left on a business trip for the next few weeks, Tori goes not knowing the sexual torture she's getting herself into...

**Extra:**

Set after "Jade and Tori's play date"

No Beck


	9. Chapter 9

**Title - Dragon Heart** **  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy**

**Main Character - Jade/Tori**

**Plot -**

Dragons are creatures that live far away from people and are so rarely seen people think them myth, so when King Oliver discovers one he sends his men out to capture it for himself, his men follow the dragon which leads them back to a small clan of dragons, which they manage to capture and imprison for their King, King Oliver uses these and sets off to concur the other Kingdoms to make an empire.

Years later Olivers army has concurred over half the kingdoms and has reached (insert name of town here) where his army tries to take over a small kingdom. Tori sees and hears about the dragons and sets off on a quest to defeat the evil king and set the dragons and other animals free, along the way she meets up with a young knight who after some time joins her quest in order to get revenge on the ones who destroyed her kingdom, along the way they meet new people and make new friends as well as some enemies

**Extra:**

Completely AU

Tori was born with a special connection to animals, especially dragons so has a far better understanding of them than anyone else

Jade is a heartless rouge knight whose family and kingdom was slaughtered by the Oliver kingdom

The Oliver kingdom is a kingdom that seeks to control all other other kingdoms and build and empire in their name

Beck is a stuck up prince who is constantly full of himself due to his good looks attracting women

Robbie as a Mage and Rex is his talking pet raven

Tori has no parents/family that she knows of and lives in the wilderness with her animal friends, though she can speak english and is a civil human


	10. Chapter 10

**Title - The Witch The Lycan and The Succubus**

**Type - One Shot**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Supernatural or Romance**

**Main Character - Jade/Tori/Cat**

**Plot -**

Tori decides to go to the new nightclub thats opened up to let her hair down and drink away her problems. her father wants to mate an Alpha and her mother thinks shes not taking other supernatural beings seriously.

what she doesnt realise is that the club is owned by a group of succubus' and one of them has their eyes on her, she ends up being lead to a room by one of them with her classmate [either cat or tori] where their succubus intrduces herself as [cat or tori]...

**Extra:**

slight AU in which Tori is a lycan and jade and cat are either a witch or the succubus

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title - The Virus**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

Its the year 2120, and a deadly virus has more or less taken over the world, no one knows who created this virus or how it got out all they know is that it effects the mind, turning people into zombies that thrive in the night and prey on the weak and is passed over through a zombies bite. The human population has gone from 7 billion to 10 thousand and the eco system environment has become healthier and healthier.

* * *

 

 **Authors:** StakeTheHeart ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10772516/1/DNA))


	12. Chapter 12

**Title - Defeating Thy Maker  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

After killing her maker, Jade is finally free to what ever she wants as long as she doesn't expose herself to the human world, she decides that its time to knock her frenemy, Victoria Vega and decides to use her powers and skill to torture the girl even further but when she finds out the girl has a crush on her she decides to take it to another level and sires the girl to her, turning her into a newbie vampire and making her do everything she says, now Tori must fight for a freedom against Jade but does she really want to?

**Extra:**

Jade was turned in the 20th century by her "father"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone messaged me on my Tumblr asking how this works:
> 
> If you see a prompt/one shot you are interested in writing you can either leave a comment or send me a message saying "dibs" and you can start writing the story, I'll put your name under the prompt so that if anyone is interested in reading it they know who's writing it and can also read it.
> 
> This DOESN'T mean that no one else can also write the same story, different people have different writing styles and it would be great to see what other people do.

**Title - Cheating Wolf  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori or Cade**

**Plot -**

The worst thing you could ever do in a relationship is cheat! So when a guilty Jade decides to come home to her faithful wife, how will Tori react when she smalls the scent of sex and her bestfriend all over her mate? why by going ballistic of course

**Extra:**

Everyone is either an Alpha/Beta/Omega/Rogue Werewolf

Cat is a beta, Tori and Jade Alphas

this isnt the first time jade has cheated on tori with cat


	14. Chapter 14

**Title - Taming A Wolf  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

Whilst out on a jog one night, Jade is attacked by what she thinks is a big stray dog, she goes to the doctors the next day and is given the all clear and thinks nothing of it, when she arrives back at school later in the afternoon her best friend Cat asks what happened to her hand, in the middle of explaining she sees Beck walk past with his new girlfriend of the month and punches a locker and leaves, Tori watches her punch the locker and asks Cat what happened, Cat tells Tori how Jade was bitten last night and just punched the locker after seeing Beck, looking at the locker she is shocked to see a huge indent in the steel door and decides to visit Jade later.

When she goes over to the West house she is surprised to see the house slightly trashed and the back door wide open, looking around she finds a set of paw prints leading to the door, she takes a picture before cleaning up and going home. The next day Jade come in with an XL coffee looking as if she hasn't slept the night, when Tori confronts her she admits that she doesn't know what happened to her last night and all she remembers is falling asleep on the couch and waking up on the floor with her clothes ruined. When they are paired together for a project Tori decided to follow Jade home and they begin working on it together, after a while Jade falls asleep and Tori decides to call it a day instead of waking her, she goes to the bathroom and goes back down into Jades room only to find a black furred wolf with green eyes growling in the space that Jade was in, when Wolf Jade attacks her Tori changes into a wolf herself and fights Jade into submission, after she gets Wolf Jade settled down she decides to say the night and fall asleep on the couch, waking up the next day she finds Jade sleeping on the floor near her, when she wakes up she claims to have had no sleep and cannot remember anything that happened last night, when Tori tells her she's a wolf she doesn't believe her and gets ready for school

Over the next few days Tori notices that Jade seems to be sleep deprived and more angrier as of late, when she doesn't turn up for school one day Tori goes round to her house to check up on her only to find that Wolf Jade has managed to trap herself in her now trashed bedroom, when she opens the door Wolf Jade runs off and disappears down the street, panicked Tori calls her friend (OC) to help her search for Jade, after a while they spot Jade being loaded into the back of a van when the confront the driver and men they discover that they're Beast Hunters, they manage to save an unconscious Jade and get away from the Beast Hunters.

Now Tori and her friend must get to accept what she is as well as teach her how her to control it and educate her about the Beast Hunters and Beast War Games and how to avoid them

**Extra:**

**Beast War Games is a secret underground fight club where Beast Hunters put their Beasts up against each other in the hopes that their beast will win and they get to take home a large sum of cash (Like Pitbull/Rooster fighting + gambolling )**

**Beast Hunters are trained people who go out looking for "Beasts" to win them money or sell to other people at a high price to win them money**

**"Beasts" are actually people with the ability to shift into a creature although some (like Jade) have no control over the creature**

**Creatures: Dire Wolves, Tigers, Sabertooth Wolf, Sabertooth Tiger, Catoblepas, Cerberus, Enfield, Kitsune and Ki-Rins**

**Tori's Friend can change into a Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title - Never Equal  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Sci-fi or Supernatural**

**Shipping: (Up to the authors)**

**Plot -**

_"Eventually when something or someone is seen as too powerful… it is seen as a threat. And then the world becomes its enemy." - E-123 Omega_

Geists are animal like monsters with an array of different powers that take on the appearance of humans to blend in and live their long lives, no one knows where they came from or how they came to earth, most if not all don't even know they exist.

Tori is a Wolf Geist ( ** _Google it- first picture_** ) with the power to hypnotise and force any human or Geist to do her bidding, although she has these powers she never uses them, keeping her identity a secret she goes to Hollywood Arts and lives a normal human girls life where she meets lots of people and makes a number of human and Geist friends... and a few enemies.

As the years past some of the Geists grew unhappy with the way they were had to hide and that as the superior beings they should be in control, eventually the Geists started revealing their presence on Earth and for a while the humans lived in absolute fear of them but soon people didn't see them as a threat and began to live in peace with them however some saw them as freaks who didn't belong and soon discrimination against the Geist started after a while the Geist started using their powers to fight back which escalated into a small war against the humans that they easily won.

Seeing their true potential the government of many different countries announced them as a threat to humanity and made plans to start hunting down the Geist and wiping them out, some where taken prisoner to study to better understand and make weapons to fight against them with and to try and obtain their powers. Who was found consciously aiding a Geist was seen as a enemy to humanity and sentenced to life imprisonment. This caused a great war known as the Geist Purge.

Soon ways were found to identify the Geist making it harder for them to hide amongst the humans, many fled underground or to the woods/forests to out their lives and evolved to take on many new appearances to hide.

**Extra:**

**When Geists mate with humans their is only a 25% that the offspring will be a Geist, sometimes in can skip a generation with the gene remaining dormant in the human**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title - Onesie Photoshot  
**

**Rating - T**

**Genre - Humour**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_Jade is home alone so she decides to watch a bunch over horror movies and eat Ice cream, feeling cold she decides to throw on her Onesie and go back to her movies, after a while she is blinded by a flash, looking over she sees her girlfriend Tori is in her house and has taken a photo of her in the outfit, when Tori refuses to delete the picture Jade chases her around the house and wrestles her for her phone, after she finally gets the phone she erases the picture..._

_Only to have another one taken by Cat._

**Extra:**

_It's a black fluffy dinosaur Onesie Cat got her last year that she says she never wears_

* * *

_**Author(s):** they-eyes-that-see-your-soul  ([X](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10856626/1/Onesie-Photoshoot))_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title - From Alpha to Helpless Pup  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_Jade & Tori are both close friends hiding two major secrets from each other, one harmless and one deadly;_

_Tori is a werewolf, the strongest of her kind and Jade is a werewolf hunter, the most deadliest of here kind & they both have a crush on the other. After a fight under the full moon, Tori is left poisoned by Jade with a few days to live. Will Jade realise what she's done & save her? Will Jade leave her to die or will it just be too late?_

**Extra:**

_Takes place after their school years (18+)_

* * *

**_Author(s): Aigerim Lehane ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10189585/1/Kills-Me-Kills-Me-Not))_ **


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

**Title - Hunted (Version I)  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: CaTorAde, Jori, Cade or Cori**

**Plot -**

_Werewolves have been hunted down for centuries due to rumours, lies and false accusations. As they years went by the Wolves began to become more aggressive and around the 1300's started fighting back and slaying humans, their were a decent amount who wanted to keep their peaceful was and not become the Beasts mankind believed them to be, these Wolves went into hiding and prayed to the spirits and their ancestors and were granted to ability to shift when they choose to. Eventually Man found out about the Wolves hiding and set out to exterminate them as well. Around the 1800's it was believed thanks to the determination, skill and cunning of the West bloodline that both Werewolves and Lycans alike had been whipped from the face of the Earth._

_In the early 1900's many people spotted a few over sized wolves near the villages and could hear howling coming from the woods, the men set about gathering their best hunters and went find these Beasts, after many days of searching they come up empty handed. William West decides to gather Hunters and create a organisation who specialise in tracking, hunting and killing Wolves as well as training future hunters.  
_

_In the late 1900's a pair of rookie hunters go into the woods and run into a pair of Wolves, although barely the two hunters manage to the Wolves, cutting of their heads to take back to their leader as proof and trophies. After the hunters leave a Wolf pup runs up to the smaller of the two wolf bodies before changing into a small six year old girl. The little girl mourns the death of her parents before running off to hid deeper in the woods, as the days go on see realises that without her parents she has no hope of surviving in the woods and goes to a near by village. Whilst digging in to trash for food the small Wolf is spotted by human girl and is mistaken for a stray puppy, the girl feeds the 'puppy' and decides to take her home, after some begging and some puppy eyes the family known as the Vegas allow their daughter to keep the puppy. As the days past Mr and Mrs Vega noted that their daughter, Trina kept referring to the puppy as her sister when they asked her about it Trina told the 'puppy' to show them, Mr and Mrs Vega were shocked and frightened when they watched the 'puppy' change into a young girl, the Wolf pup told them her name was Victoria and that she loved her older 'sister' very much. Mr and Mrs Vega were happy for their daughter but were wary of Victoria, they had heard what her kind had done to humans before and feared that her kind would come kill her if they found they had 'stolen' one of them. Mr Vega asked Victoria were her parents were, as if remembering Victoria hid behind Trina and told them she watched them be killed, being the kind hearted people they were the Vegas then decided to adopt Victoria but told her she was not to tell anyone she was a Wolf._

_Years later and Victoria was became a beautiful young lady soon to attend Hollywood Arts with her 'sister' Trina. After getting in she quickly made friends and manges to become best-friends with Jade West and Cat Valentine, they soon graduate and say their final goodbyes before splitting up for collage, with Tori heading to New York to start a new life. Unknown to the other once Jade and Cat graduate they join the Wolf hunter organisation and begin their many years of training, after six years of training they are sent to New York to hunt down a female Wolf, when they start tracking it they end up stumbling into Victoria and Best-friends get reacquainted with each other. After some bonding the two hunters go back to tracking down their Wolf, after a while the three girls keep bumping into each other and start growing suspicious, when Victoria decides to discreetly movie and spots the duo she goes on the run avoiding and hiding from her two best-friends as well as travelling to state, when Victoria drops all contact with them the two hunters start hunting her but are torn between killing their best-friend or capturing and hiding her.  
_

**Extra:**

_Wolves age at a slightly slower rate than humans_

_After the age of 14 a Wolf cannot be mistaken for a normal wolf as they are bigger and smarter_

_Female Wolves are always smaller than males but are always faster and can be stronger_

_Wolves don't mature until the adulthood and will only look for a mate/go into heat when they are in their late twenties_

_Wolves have the ability to heal minor and some (25%) major injuries_

_When human, Wolves do not have super strength/speed/ect but have stronger_ _senses_

* * *

_**Author(s): Azkadellio ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11151712/1/Hunted-Version-1))**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title - Hunted (Version II)  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_Werewolves have been hunted down for centuries due to rumours, lies and false accusations. As they years went by the Wolves began to become more aggressive and around the 1300's started fighting back and slaying humans, their were a decent amount who wanted to keep their peaceful was and not become the Beasts mankind believed them to be, these Wolves went into hiding. Eventually Man found out about the Wolves in hiding and set out to exterminate them as well. Around the 1800's it was believed thanks to the determination, skill and cunning of the West bloodline that both violent and peaceful Werewolves alike had been whipped from the face of the Earth._

_In the early 1900's many people spotted a few over sized wolves near the villages and could hear howling coming from the woods, the men set about gathering their best hunters and went find these Beasts, after many days of searching they come up empty handed. William West decides to gather Hunters and create a secret organisation who specialise in tracking, hunting and killing Wolves as well as training future hunters.  
_

_In the late 1900's a pair of rookie hunters go into the woods and run into a pair of Wolves, although barely the two hunters manage to the Wolves, cutting of their heads to take back to their leader as proof and trophies. After the hunters leave a Wolf pup runs up to the smaller of the two wolf bodies before changing into a small six year old girl. The little girl mourns the death of her parents before running off to hid deeper in the woods, as the days go on see realises that without her parents she has no hope of surviving in the woods and goes to a near by village. Whilst digging in to trash for food the small Wolf is spotted by human girl and is mistaken for a stray puppy, the girl feeds the 'puppy' and decides to take her home, after some begging and some puppy eyes the family known as the Vegas allow their daughter to keep the puppy. As the days past Mr and Mrs Vega noted that their daughter, Trina kept referring to the puppy as her sister when they asked her about it Trina told the 'puppy' to show them, Mr and Mrs Vega were shocked and frightened when they watched the 'puppy' change into a young girl, the Wolf pup told them her name was Victoria and that she loved her older 'sister' very much. Mr and Mrs Vega were happy for their daughter but were wary of Victoria, not knowing what her kind would do to humans and feared that her kind would come kill her if they found they had 'stolen' one of them. Mr Vega asked Victoria were her parents were, as if remembering Victoria hid behind Trina and told them she watched them be killed, being the kind hearted people they were the Vegas then decided to adopt Victoria but told her she was not to tell anyone she was a Wolf._

_Years later and Victoria was now a beautiful young lady soon change schools and attend Hollywood Arts with her 'sister' Trina. After getting in she quickly made friends and meets the school Ice Queen Jade West, after a very rocky start and few months they eventually become friends. After Jade turns fifteen her father puts her in their family Wolf Hunters Organization, teaching her about the Wolves and training her to become a hunter, by the time she is seventeen she is already an expert hunter and is best-friends with Victoria. After while she begins to spot a Wolf near the Vegas neighbourhood and starts spending a lot more time with Victoria, the two begin to develop feelings for each other and begin dating, while dating Jade notices that once a month for three days straight Victoria seems to disappear and at the same time Wolf appears. When she captures the Wolf she discovers why and has to choose between the love of her life or her family.  
_

**Extra:**

_Wolves age at a slightly slower rate than humans_

_After the age of 14 a Wolf cannot be mistaken for a normal wolf as they are bigger and smarter_

_Female Wolves are always smaller than males but are always faster and can be stronger_

_Wolves have the ability to heal minor and some (20%) major injuries_

_When human, Wolves do not have super strength/speed/ect but have stronger_ _senses_

_Werewolf-ism lasts for three days; day before the full moon, full moon, day after full moon_

* * *

_**Author(s):**   
_

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Title - Five Nights at Freddys  
**

**Rating - K+/T**

**Genre - _(I have no idea what this falls under) Hurt/Comfort?_**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_**" **Automatonophobia**  is the fear of anything that falsely represents a sentient being; it is a type of specific includes, but is not limited to,ventriloquist dummies, animatronic creatures, mannequins, and wax statues. This fear can manifest itself in numerous ways; every individual who suffers from the fear being different." - Wikipedia** _

_Everyone is talking about this new horror game being wicked scary, Jade being Jade wants to try it out so the gang agree to have a game night at the West household..._

**Extra:**

_Tori is Automatonophobic (if thats the word) but hasn't told anyone_

* * *

**Authors: they-eyes-that-see-your-soul ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11075167/1/Five-Night-s-at-Freddy-s))**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Title - Merry Christmas  
**

**Rating - T**

**Genre - _Hurt/comfort & Romance_**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_Christmas is supposed to be a time when family comes together and celebrate but when Jade decides to tell her family she's homosexual they decide to disown her and kick her out. Angry, upset and alone she wonders around the roads of Hollywood, passing happy families and cheery drunks. She eventually finds a park bench and decides to stay there, eventually falling asleep where she is soon found by Tori who is doing a grocery run._

**Extra:**

_Has a happy ending_

_Set during senior year where Beck is dating Trina_

* * *

_**Author(s):** they-eyes-that-see-your-soul ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10916646/1/The-Perfect-Gift))_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title - Fight Like Cat and Dog  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_It's been two years since Tori first started Hollywood arts and her and Jade are still always fighting with each other and trying to out-shine the other, their friends are tired of it but are two intimated by Jade to really speak up about it. Whilst on a school trip with Sikowitz the two girls end up in another heated argument resulting in them getting lost, when they can't find the group Jade blames it on Tori and they get into another argument outside a run down second hand book store, eventually they start to fell weird but brush it off, they tell their friends that they're lost and are headed back to school to pick up their stuff and go home, after receiving texts telling them they told Sikowitz they jump on a bus and head back to Hollywood Arts, picking up their stuff they go their separate ways, making their own ways home. Around evening time both girls start to feel a sharp pain in their backs, when questioned by their families they te;; them their not feeling well and go to their rooms where the becomes so intense they eventually pass out._

_When Jade wakes up the next day, she tries to go about her daily life but is shocked when she finds that shes been turned into a cat, after panicking and getting thrown out by her animal hating father, Jade wonders the streets and gets chased by a stray dog all the way to the Vega's house. When she goes to see if she can get the help from the youngest sister she finds that Tori has been turned into a big puppy._

_Now the two girls must work together and help each other find a way to turn back into their human selves._

**Extra:**

_Jade and Tori can both understand other animals_

* * *

_**Author(s): StakeTheHeart ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11612864/1/Fight-Like-Cats-and-Dogs))** _

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Title - Wanted (Supernatural Version)  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_In the future, where the existence of the supernatural beings has been published to the humans around the world, humans live/work along side them and have given them the name Ultras._

_Jade is a government agent who's unit works with the police to help keep peace, law and order on the supernatural side of the world, so when her unit gets a call about a gang of Ultra that have been causing trouble for the police for months she decides to take the case, arriving at the scene she instantly spots the group and moves in to arrest them but her group is outmaneuvered and the group get away. Heading back to HQ they run background checks on the group and find out their leader is Victoria Vega, code named Thunder has been causing problems in the north district for years and decides to take the case off the polices hands and try to arrest the group themselves..._

**Extra:**

Jade and her unit are half Ultras (with one parent being human and the other being supernatural) so they only have 50% of their ablities

Tori has the ability to created and control electricity and is the leader of a gang of misfit supernatural young people

Tori and her gang can't all control their powers 100% which is why they were shunned upon by humans and their own people and kicked out of their families as to not bring shame and put others in danger

* * *

_**Author(s):** _


	24. Chapter 24

**Title - Taming The Untamable  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

Wolfskin are beings who are born under the moon and walk the earth as Wolves, they hunt like wolves, form packs like wolves, socialize like wolfs and live their lives like a normal wolf. The unique thing about Wolfskin however is that they have the power to shift and change into what would look like an ordinary human - if not for the wolf ears, tails, eyes and enormous canines.

When Wolfskin were first discovered they were taken back to society to be studied and tested however due to them looking exactly like an average wolf, they were hard to come by.

During a vacation, a young girl finds an injured wolf pup and takes it back to her family lodge to nurse it back to health with the help of her parents, when it was time to leave the wolf pup and the young girl had become the best of friends and the family didn't want to leave the wolf pup to live on its own so took it back with them to the city. They soon learned the wolf pup was a Wolfskin and paraded her around happily, soon society established that only the richest and wealthiest of people could obtain Wolfskin pets and if you managed to get one your were magnitudes more important than the rest. Soon people were professional hunters hundreds of thousands to obtain them them a Wolfskin pup so they could raise it into society as the perfect pet, some took the cheaper way and paid less to have teenagers or young adults brought back and then tame it themselves.

**Extra:**

Wolfskin (pronounced  _Wolves-Kin not Wolf-skin)_

_You can either have Tori as the Wolfskin with Jade being from a rich family and being a world famous writer or Jade as the Wolfskin and Tori as the world famous singer/actor_

_Its hard to tell Wolfskin and Wolves apart but if you manage to get close enough to move the some of the fur on their left thigh their is normal a tribal mark that they use to identify which pack a wolf is in._

* * *

_**Author(s):** _


	25. Chapter 25

**Title - On The Run  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Sci Fi/Supernatural**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

_Scientists have been secretly working with a small portion of the US government and military to create the ultimate weapon to use against their enemies, from computer viruses and combat androids to deadly chemicals and super soldier serums, however when one of their experiments escapes it becomes their mission to get it back alive, intact and without alerting anyone to their operations._

_Experiment 7-002 (Jadelyn Angelica West) is the result of mixing animal DNA with humans, she has the ability to regrow limbs - like certain lizards and the agility of a panther._

_Jades parents were scientists working on the Human Animal DNA Project, when Dr West heard about that the higher ups were offer huge amounts of money for female volunteer test subject he imminently signs his wife up claiming she is fully willing to do it, taking the money he tricks and manipulates his wife into having her eggs genetically edited as well as fertilized so she becomes pregnant, after 9 months she gives birth to a healthy hybrid and manages to name her before she's taken away, the other scientist thinking its best if she is used as a breeding sow and kept away from her daughter, Ms West argues that its inhuman and when she goes to talk to her husband about this is horrified that he has agreed to these terms as well as refuses to accept the Hybrid as his daughter._

_For years Jade is kept locked up, being tested, probed and trained into a super soldier with a few others and as the years go by she starts to hate the humans more and more, one day during a test she overhears the head scientist talking about putting the successful Hybrids in cryo-stasis for storage to stop them from ageing and to make more room for newer experiments, during the preparation Jade manages to escape the lab and eventually - with help from her a scientist who was best friends with her mother - escapes the base._

_Going on the run Jade manages to get to a city and tries to hide, unfamiliar to the human world she manages to cross into different states until she ends up in New York, eventually she becomes too tired and hungry to go any further and ends up passing out in the middle of the road, barely missing getting hit by a care, as the losses consciousness she sees a few young people get out of their car._

_Waking up Jade finds herself in a comfortable bed in warm clothes, hearing voices she leaves the room to find a small group of people in another room having a heated argument, when the notice her they stop their arguing and introduce themselves (Tori, Trina, Robbie and Andre) before Robbie decides to question who/what she is._

**Extra:**

_**AU story - set with the gang all being Adults (22-27) with respective jobs/careers.** _

_**Jade as animalistic features/traits - long black tail, patches of spots/scales on her skin, cat like eyes, muscles, fast reflexes,** _ **_strength, better senses, ect_ **

* * *

_**Author(s): they-eyes-that-see-your-soul ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11081337/1/On-The-Run))** _


	26. Chapter 26

**Title - Home is Where the Heart is  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Hurt/Comfort**

**Shipping: Jori or Cori or Catorade (you choose)**

**Plot -**

Everyone knows Jade as the Ice Queen, the girl who scares anyone just by staring at them, rumor has it that she in her house she has a basement just to torture people who get on her nerves. Her father is a the owner of a well known business company, her stepmother is a successful lawyer and she has a half sister. She has the perfect life...

Ever since the ultimate break up with Beck, Jade has been acting weird, everyone just brushes it off as Jade trying to get over the break up in her own way but after months her friends start to worry, Beck tries to discourage them from investigating about it saying that Jade does weird things to cope with stuff, the boys don't prod any further but the girls are still worried.

A week later, Jade comes in late to school, when shes questioned about it she tells everyone shes woke up late and ends it it their, when Cat grabs her arm she flinches and hisses in pain, when Tori questions her about it she says she fell down last night and heart her arm, she then avoids the group for the rest of the day.

Eventually the girls have had enough of Jade tiptoeing around them and want answers so they corner her in the upstairs bathroom where she breaks down and tells them all about her home life; how her father hates her, how her stepmother abuses her, how none of her family believes her and that after she told them she broke up with Beck it got worse.

**Extra:**

**Jades father blames Jade for her mothers death/absence**

**Jades half sister treats her like crap, feeding off her insecurities, uses her and always putting her down**

**Jade has been smart enough to put most of the money she receives into a secret bank account**

* * *

_**Author(s):** _

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Title - What I Did For Love  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Supernatural - slight** **Humor**

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot -**

Being a Werewolf is hard, being a werewolf clan leader is even harder.

Jade is the leader of the West clan, a large clan that has lived in California for centuries, she keep the members in check, stop rouge vampires from moving into the area, attend a preforming arts school and keep it all a secret from her friends and her girlfriend of 6 months, Tori Vega.

But when a rouge vampire starts to attend Hollywood arts, he makes it even harder for Jade keep her secret. A while after he attends, he decides to push over the edge and sires her girlfriend. Now Jade must deal with her full of attitude, bitchy girlfriend, find a cure as well as stop the rouge vampires from turning all the students at Hollywood arts into vampires.

**Extra:**

* * *

_**Author(s):** _


	28. Chapter 28

**Title - She's In Love With A Stripper**

**Fan base - Victorious**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Romance/Humor**

**Shipping - Jori (JadexTori)**

**Altered Universe - Future AU where Tori never attended Hollywood Arts**

**Plot:**

After Jade/Tori finds out the her most recent girlfriend has cheated on her she decides to give up on love and romance, after a while Beck/Andre decides that she's been mopping around for far too long and takes her out to a stripper bar for her birthday to try and cheer her up, at first she sees it as a pointless waist of time and after one too many "waitresses" approaches her is ready to up and leave, in a last ditch attempt Beck/Andre books her a private dance with Vixen, the clubs best stripper..

* * *

**Extra**

\- Stripper is either Jade or Tori

\- Other cast can be added

* * *

_**Author(s):** _

 


	29. Chapter 29

Title - Remember Me When I'm Gone

Genre - Supernatural

Rating - T

Shipping - Jori

Alternative Universe - Mystical Realm

Plot :

Jade wakes up to find herself in a strange world, wondering around she stumbles upon a huge Kitsune, scared she reaches for her scissors only to find them all gone, running away she stumbles and falls of the edge of a cliff but is saved by the Kitsune she is running from, after thanking it they wonder around the strange forest until they find what appears to be an old abandoned clock tower, going inside she discovers a door that's locked, upon investigating they discover that the tower is a huge music room that opens a sealed enchanted door, Jade and her Kitsune friend then begin to build and work on the piano in hopes of sending Jade back home.

* * *

Extra:

Victorious version of the Deemo storyline

Deemo is Tori

* * *

_**Author(s):** _

 


	30. Chapter 30

Title - Standing Out

Main Genre - Supernatural

Rating - T/M

Shipping - Cade, Jori or Cori

Alternate Universe - Supernatural Creature AU

Plot:

The Vegas are a family of Dragons, something that most people believe to be extinct since the days of the Great War.

After moving in and having to change schools, Tori finds it very hard to fit in and make friends, attending Hollywood Arts she keeps her head down and tries to not draw attention to herself. After a while she manages to befriend a werewolf named Andre who questions her heratige, feeling uncomfortable and states she doesn't want to specify and would rather keep it a secret, satisfied he drops the subject and invites her to his lunch table with his other friends, feeling out of place she declines and heads back to the music rooms. On her way there she bumps into a group of elementals who begin to bully and humiliate her before dumping ice tea in her hair, upset she heads to the toilets to wash it out before using her dragon powers to dry it. Turning round she spots Andre's goth friend who claims that she know Tori wasn't a mortal and tries to find out what she is.

After a few months Tori begins to hang out with Andre and his friends, being introduced to Cat the Succubus, Beck the Werewolf, Robbie the Wizard and his talking dog Rex, and Jade who claims she's and Pyromancer. They all become good friends and help Tori out whenever she's being bullied by the other Supernatural or human students.

Months later, the gang is all round Tori's house for a group get together, whilst exploring the house Robbie finds a jar full of scales, not knowing what kind of scales they are he takes some home with him, looking through his great grandfather's old magic book he identifies them as Eastern Dragon scales, shocked he calls the rest of the gang and tells them that he thinks Tori's family used to be Slayers. Whilst him and Beck are shocked the rest of them are angry and charge over to the house in search of answers, by the time they arrive it's around midnight but the Vega parents and Tina still aren't home, charging in, Andre attacks Tori who is barely able to defend herself, after being beaten up and cornered in the woods behind her house,Tori finally shifts into a White Eastern Dragon and attacks the gang, due to her not shifting she has less control over herself and is about to kill them when she is attacked by a Black Western Dragon who shifts revealing herself to be Jade.

* * *

Extra

The West's are Western Dragons

The Vegas are Eastern and North Eastern Dragons

Andre and Jade's parents were killed by slayers whilst Cat's brother was attacked by one

The Great War happened in 1866 and was a war between humans and Supernatural Creatures which the humans lost but given the option of peace between the two sides

* * *

_**Author(s):** _

 


End file.
